Trail Blazer Studios
|founder = Trailblazer101 |founded = June 1st, 2017 August 23rd, 2017 |owner = Trailblazer101 |division = Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts Inferno Indie Studios Blazing Publishers |subsidiary = Nostalgic Games |product = See below }} Trail Blazer Studios, LLC is a mass media, entertainment, and production company owned by Trailblazer101. The company was founded on June 1st, 2017, as Imagination Studios, but was later renamed to its current name on August 23rd, 2017. Trail Blazer Studios centers on the creation and distribution of several unique and original intellectual properties through their own products consisting of various live-action and animated films and television series, with each product traditionally being used to spawn their own franchises. Some notable ones of these franchises include ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, the Arthurian Universe, the Realms of Onlovile content, the Wikia Cinematic Universe, and the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe, in addition to the company's more standalone works, as well. Trail Blazer Studios also owns the divisions Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts, which is centered on the construction and maintenance of LMMCU Land attractions such as amusement parks and public resorts, Inferno Indie Studios, which is centered on the development of independent films and TV series from various users, and Blazing Publishers, which is centered on the creation and publishing of novels and comic books, and the subsidiary Nostalgic Games, which is centered on the development and publishing of interactive video games, apps, and consoles. The company also collaborates with other LMMCU-based companies for some of their films and TV series, including Marty McCorps for Surge, Fury, and the untitled superhero film, and Solar Studios for the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe TV series The Trail Blazer Adventures and its' crossover with Miles and the Virusverse, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, which is also developed with Marty McCorps. List of Products Films Live-action * Blitz * Crimson City * Fury * Gawain and the Green Knight * Merlin * Surge * The Fall of Arthur * The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age * Untitled superhero film * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur film Animated * AD * Green Life * iNinjago * Imagination Drain * Imagination Spike * MilesRS * Shade: King of Atlantis * SkylanderLord: Press Start * SpellCast * SpellCast: Forgotten World * The Brick Resistance * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Shado Movie * The LMMCU * The Long Trail * Time to GameTime! * Untitled The LMMCU sequel * Untitled AnthonyM film * Untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel * Untitled Trigger Happy the Gremlin film * Wikiverse Warriors TV Series Live-action * Under Arrest * Untitled I.R.S.S. spin-off TV series * Untitled science fiction thriller TV series Animated * Cloud Man * Doctor Trail * Morphers * Red Defender * Shade the Apprentice * The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Untitled post-apocalyptic TV series * Untitled SpellCast spin-off prequel TV series * Zapper Merchandise * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Firestar * Nostalgic Network Attractions * The Trail House Resort * Trail Blazer Universe Gallery Trail Blazer Studios Doctor Strange Logo.png|Alternate logo themed after created by Dimensional Paradox. Trivia * Trail Blazer Studios was originally founded as Imagination Studios, but was later renamed on August 23rd, 2017, to Trail Blazer Studios as Trail decided the name was more suitable for the company. ** The Imagination Studios name was used as an influence for Trail's independent company Imagination Entertainment, which centers on the development of unrealistic and adapted intellectual property content. * Trail Blazer Studios initially housed several projects, including films, TV series, and video games, that have since been transferred to other companies or vise-versa, taken back from other companies through transactions, sales, or cut-offs. These include: ** The video games LEGO Multiverse, Rift Masters, Sherlock: The Telltale Series, and The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game, which were continued from Trail Blazer Studios' time as Imagination Studios, and were transferred to a new gaming subsidiary, Nostalgic Games, after it was founded on February 20th, 2018. ** The film Bullseye, which was sold to Shatara Studios on December 20th, 2018, in exchange for Trail Blazer Studios acquiring The Clone Masters, Gallick, Arrowsmith, Mister Doctor, and High Roads. Gallick was later transferred back to Shatara Studios where it was redeveloped, while High Roads was sold to iNinjago Studios and later canceled. These projects have remained canceled until further notice. ** The films Blazer and The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, and the TV series Infinity, Savage Island, and Silver Mirror Ninja, which were transferred to an independent production division, Inferno Indie Studios, after it was founded on August 7th, 2019. ** The film The LMMCU and other films in the Wikia Cinematic Universe, which were acquired from iNinjago Studios on August 29th, 2019. ** The TV series Spider-Man Noir and the film The LEGO Dimensions Movie, which were transferred to Trail's separate independent production company, Imagination Entertainment, after it was founded on September 7th, 2019. Trail had reacquired The LEGO Dimensions Movie from MilesRS677 on October 1st, 2019 after he had previously housed it at Trail Blazer Studios but initially sold it off. ** The film Imagination Spike and its' sequel Imagination Drain, which were co-produced with Shane Studios and were later chosen to be redeveloped as solo projects on September 30th, 2019. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:June Category:August Category:2017 Category:LMMCU Awards nominees